Alone
by Jharoz
Summary: Malak has Revan cornered on the Star Forge's bridge, and unlike Malak, she doesn't have any outside force helping her..


**Hullo.**

**I'll get right down to it: Exile's Plight was shit. So I decided to make this, instead. A one-shot, if you will, but(!!!) it's all up to you.**

**M! Exile. F! Revan. That's how I roll~.**

**

* * *

**A quick slash down with her light saber, then a step back to observe her strike. Malak's arm had been grazed and the blood started to flow through his tunic.

_'Finally some lee-way..'_ Revan thought irritably as she swung her light saber down, charging straight for Malak.

The newly 'appointed' Sith Lord had other ideas, and quickly side-stepped Revan, landing next to a Kolto tank with the husk of a man floating inside of it. "Revan... do you know why you're about to die, here?" Malak's computerized voice sounded out through his metal jaw, "You don't have anyone to save. You're on your own. Powerless. Helpless."

What he did next was nothing short of the work of a pure abomination.

He sent an orange beam into the husk's body, absorbing the rest of it's life force. The energy then transferred into Malak's body, reattaching the skin where the wound was, stopping the blood flow, and strengthening his overall Force potential.

"Alone." he said before sending an ungodly amount of Force into his push sending Revan crashing into the very bulkhead she entered through not five minutes ago.

Revan's body slowly slid down before resting on the durasteel floor. Her long, ebony locks curtained over her face, masking her shock. The memories that started slowly coming back to her told her that Malak was in no way as strong as that was. She pushed herself up and held on to her side, tending to it with some of her Force energy. _'Another hit that like would be very... bad.'_ The ache slowed and she focused her attention on her past apprentice. "So, you plan to use a person's whole soul just for your own personal gain in defeating me. What makes you so much better than me while using tactics like that?" Revan choked out.

"I simply use all of my resources in a battle I most surely want to win. Unlike you, I have... insurance." Malak chuckled, before pointing his hand down at her. Suddenly, lightening shot from Malak's finger tips on a direct course for Revan.

Revan's hand instantly shot up, directing the blow elsewhere. She lowered into the Ataru stance, her grip on her blue light saber tightening with each second. "You'll find that your insurance won't get you anywhere if you're nothing but a corpse." Revan threatened before charging Malak as fast as she could, throwing anything she could find on the bridge with the Force at him.

Malak simply batted each item away like a gizka bats his paw at a firefly. When Revan came within range, he reactivated his light saber, the snap and hiss sounding out eerily, and crossed blades with Revan, locked in extreme combat.

Malak was always physically stronger than Revan, even when they were younglings on Dantooine, and today didn't approve of the changes of strength between the two, especially with Malak's newly acquired strength.

Revan found herself quickly losing ground. She broke the lock and jumped behind Malak and quickly sent a leg sweep causing the jawless man to lose his balance and unceremoniously drop on his back. Revan made to stab him through the chest, but his reflexes proved inhuman as his light saber easily moved her own aside before striking her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, with the pommel of his blood-red weapon.

The black haired woman stumbled back, reeling from the blow and the loss of air. Malak sought this opportunity and uppercutted her, sending her flying up for a half second and then round house kicked her into the corner of the elevated bridge, her back bending over it.

Revan's body dropped listlessly to the ground, but Malak made sure not to end it there. He turned her over and gripped her by the throat with his left hand, light saber in the right. Revan's eyes opened, her blue eyes staring defiantly back into Malak's cold yellow. "You don't understand, do you? You. Have. Lost. The Republic is fated to fail. The Jedi Order is in peril of perishing. And you..." he threw her half-way across the room. "... are destined to die."

Malak strode to Revan's crumpled form, and stood above her about to deal the final blow only to be kicked in his metal jaw by Revan's booted foot causing him to stumble back. "I might be 'destined to die...'" Revan began, struggling to get back up on her two feet. "... but I'll be damned if you don't die along with me, you arrogant asshole."

Malak recovered and rubbed his 'jaw'. "Tsk tsk. Such a potty mouth." Malak scolded. "You might change your tune after you become just another 'casualty of war.'"

Revan didn't respond, and was complacent enough to strike out with her light saber at Malak, desperate to end his reign.

Malak's own blocked her strike and he went for a low, sweeping lunge to catch her feet. Revan countered by jumping over the strike and rammed the butt of her light saber into Malak's skull.

Malak groaned with pain before punching Revan with his open hand in the gut causing her to double over and elbowed her in the back of the head making her fall face first back into the durasteel floor.

Malak turned her body over and grasped her neck again with renewed vigor, light saber brandished in her face. "You constantly resist, even though your fate is inevitable. How annoying." His light saber went to plunge into Revan's head only to have his left hand go through a searing pain. "Graaahh!" he grounded out.

Revan landed on her feet and caught Malak's hand. "This'll be come in handy, hm?" Revan chided.

"Enough games!" Malak roared and blasted a whole current of Force lightening towards Revan.

The past Sith Lord was caught off-guard and the lightening coursed through her whole body, shocking her to the bone.

Malak stalked towards her, keeping the pressure of his lightening directly at her. "Here I thought, the great Revan, my old master, would be the challenge of a life time..." The lightening ceased and Revan fell to her knees only to be risen up again by Malak's limitless amount of Force energy. She struggled in the air futily grasping for her neck, feeling the Force close around it.

"... How disappointing." And with that Malak went to close his hand, ending Revan's life.

She wriggled and thrashed about trying to find a way about before calmly closing her eyes, and let go of her neck. _'Am I really to die here?'_ she wondered feebly.

Before another thought crossed her head, she dropped to the floor again. This time, she was enraged. "STOP TOYING WI..th... me...." Revan's words fell dead in her throat as she looked before her.

Malak was reeling from a powerful Force blow, the girders holding the Star Forge's controls falling on top of him, and to her left there was leg wearing a black leather boot.

Revan looked up and saw the boot's owner and her shock doubled.

Danik Oree, her old General back in the Mandalorian Wars was standing in front of her, his long, black hair floating to the side, and his own two unique light sabers drawn: the whip and the wrist-mounted saber.

It was nothing short of spectacular.

"Sorry to be tardy to the party, but the invitation was just too good to pass up." Danik spoke over to the broken form of Malak's, girders covering his body.

The debris from the bridge was cleared quickly from a Repulsion by Malak who, if he had a mouth, grimaced while Danik grinned. "How ya been Mal?"

"Danik." Malak seethed. "It's so... unpleasant to see you." He grounded out through his mechanical voice.

"Oh, Mal, I'm hurt. Really." Danik feigned.

"Why are you alive?!"

"I figured it's be better than being dead."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Malak roared angrily.

"Oh, why I'm here? Well, I heard two of the most powerful people during the Mandalorian Wars were stopping by to exchange pleasantries, so I decided to stop by and complete the set. Speaking of which.." he turned his head over to Revan, who was still in shock, and grinned toothily. "Heya, Rev. How'd the last few years treat'cha?"

"I...uh..." Revan mumbled incoherently.

"Oh, well that's nice." He turned back to Malak. "As for you, how rude of you to hit a lady! I'm quite surprised at you Malak." Danik scolded.

"You dare mock me?"

"And now you go and act like you didn't mean it. I'm ashamed." His face hardened. "You've lost. Give it up. The Star Forge will be destroyed, with or without your consent. I'd prefer it to be with, because honestly? I've had enough of us fighting."

"I will not allow it! The Republic will fall just as you and Revan will on this very battle station!" Malak proclaimed before sending a Force push straight for Danik.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to lose a friend again. How sorely mistaken I was," Danik state somberly, shooing the Force energy away like a Womp Rat.

"You've been bad, Malak, and unfortunately you need to be punished." Danik cracked his whip saber. "It's honestly a shame. I really wanted you to live."

"You dare speak to me as though you're my equal?!" Malak shouted disbelievingly.

Malak expected him to respond, but was suddenly forced down to his knees feeling in an endless amount of Force pressure on him.

"No..." Danik twirled his whip saber all around Malak until the beam encircled him. He set the whip saber down and adjusted his wrist saber. "I don't..." And with a Force projected push, he charged straight through Malak, slicing his head off in the process. "Because I'd never want to be you." He stated coldly as he rubbed a smidgeon of blood off of his cheek.

Revan watched the entire ordeal with complete and utter disbelief. He... _toyed_ with Malak, while she went and got her ass handed to her. Her single memory of Danik is that he was always a joker. Slacked during light saber drills, slept when he should be meditating, and was the absolute worst prankster when it came right down to it. How could he..?

"Ah, Revan. It's good to see you again. Well, it would be better considering the circumstances we're in right now..." Danik said tapping the stubble on his chin.

"How... how did you do that?" Revan asked, finding her voice once again.

"What, that? Malak was cake. Absolutely _nothing_ compared to some of the other things you find out along the Outer Rim."

"But... why... how...?"

"How did I find you? Well, trace the two biggest sources of the Force in the Galaxy, coupled with a giant dog fight around a Sith establishment and my best bet was that it had something to do with out past and present Sith Lords." Danik shrugged.

"Why, though?" Revan demanded.

"I'm always under your service, my Lady. Always." Danik stated, fist over his heart, as though it were clear as day.

"But you were--!" Revan started

"Exiled? Eh, it happens. But the Force has a way of sneaking back up on me you know?" Danik chuckled, his green eyes showing mirth.

Revan just sat on the cold durasteel floor, dumbfounded. "Oh, and by the way, this facility is about to blow up in... oh, give or take twenty minutes. You might wanna save the rest of the questions for later." Danik added, off-hand.

"R-right..." Revan responded shakily.

"Mhm. On to the Ebon Hawk, yes?" Danik offered his arm.

Revan looked down at his arm, and the back up at him. "How do you know so much?"

Danik, or more so commonly known as the Exile, chuckled again. "It's such a boring tale that I just _HAVE _to tell you."

* * *

**And there you have it. Remember: It can expand. ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE REVIEWER.**

**You know what to do.**

**Read  
Rave  
Review**

**Ja ne!  
~Jharoz **


End file.
